In the automotive industry, there has been developed certain types of vehicles equipped with multiple steerable wheel units. Such vehicles have included vehicles with 4×4, 6×6, 8×8 and 10×10 wheel configurations. Typically, each of such vehicles has been equipped with a steering system peculiar to the particular wheel configuration of the vehicle. In this regard, it has been found to be desirable to provide a single steering system which can be easily modified to accommodate any of such vehicle configurations.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a novel steering system which can be modified to accommodate 4×4, 6×6, 8×8 and 10×10 wheel configurations. Further objects of the invention are to provide such a system in which the various modifications thereof provide a commonality of components, highly responsive steering wheel operation, left or right hand drive and concentric wheel tracks when the wheels are turned.